My Grand Misconception 4: The Truth That Lies Within
by FNaFMasterReady4Freddy
Summary: Sequel to My Grand Misconception 3. These are the moments, or days, after the incident at the horror attraction. Gabe and Goldie have strengthened their relationship since the days that followed. Goldie was almost lost and that brought them closer. Meanwhile, there are some possible rumors that Fazbear Entertainment might be starting up again... Chapter 6 now posted! 8-11-15
1. Chapter 1 A Gloomy Day

**A/N**

 **These are the moments after the incident with possible mention of the 4th game. Enjoy!**

 **Thank you to my three main supporters! Who are they? Well they are Phoenix-Magic, KillerWoW, and Corvus YT! :D**

 **Chapter 1: A Gloomy Day**

 **Narrator: News had gotten back to the restaurant about what happened to Springy. The puppet wasn't taking it well at all. The others weren't either for the most part. This is where the story begins…**

 **(My POV)**

I could hear the whispers around the restaurant. All of the animatronics were talking about the death of Springy. I just wanted to pretend like it never happened and that the attraction never existed. It almost took the life of Goldie. I don't think I would have been the same if that would have happened.

The Toy animatronics heard me enter and came to the front. I signaled them to follow and went to the supply closet Goldie was in at the start of the place.

"We're sorry that had to happen Gabe." Toy Bonnie spoke up.

"It is okay. The company messed all of it up like usual. Overdid it on the wiring and burned the place down. I am glad no one got hurt though. Could you all imagine this happening during Grand Opening? I won't go too much deeper into the subject."

Goldie came to the doorway and knocked.

"Hi all! Hope I am not interrupting!"

I gestured him to sit and threw him into a hug.

"Glad you could make it Goldie."

"Well of course. Not much else to do now that we are not trying to start up an attraction."

"Can everyone just not bring up that place?" I asked politely.

"Sure thing. Now come here." He pulled me in for a kiss. I smiled a bit and kissed back.

"Well I still have a soft spot for bears."

"And I still have a soft spot for fleshy humans like yourself."

"Haha what would I do without you?"

It has been a week since the incident. Goldie and I spent that week making our relationship stronger. We have also been bonding a lot with Joshua.

I sat in front of Goldie and rested my back against his chest. He wrapped his arms around me smiling.

The others sat there staring. I waved my hand a bit and they walked away.

"What shall we do today Goldie?"

"Rumors are that Fazbear Entertainment is meeting in private about a new idea."

"They can't meet up without me knowing. I am also not worried about them right now. This is me and Goldie time hehe."

I pushed him back and pinned his arms next to his head with my hands. He looked at me with that smile. I wrapped him into a hug and giggled.

"Want to just go home and relax?" He asked.

"Sure let's go! Let's go see Freddy and Foxy first though."

We walked to their domain in Parts and Services. Jonathan was asleep next to them. I sat next to Freddy so we could talk quietly.

"The news is all over the restaurant." He said.

"I know and it would be nice if no one brings it up."

"Oh sorry."

"It is okay Freddy. How are y'all?" I asked.

"All good over here. Jonathan is doing wonderful! He doesn't talk all weird anymore. He has learned so much."

"Well I am glad to hear that." I reached over and pet Jonathan's ears. He didn't seem to notice.

"Well Goldie and I are going to roll out. See y'all later!"

I took Goldie's hand and walked him over to the car.

"You can drive Gold. I am tired."

"Sure I'll drive."

He let me lay on his lap like always. He started the car and drove us home.

We pulled into the driveway. I got out and walked straight to our room. He walked right back there with me. I spent 5 minutes kissing him then I rolled over and fell asleep.

 **A/N**

 **Sorry if this makes no sense or is poorly written. Haha I wrote it on like three hours of sleep. Thank you for reading! :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Of Phantoms and Nightmares

**A/N**

 **Thought I should get busy on chapter 2. Need to get this story moving a little bit. Don't you agree? Haha :D**

 **Thank you to KillerWoW and Phoenix-Magic for long time support. They have supported me since I started writing back in January! Couldn't ask for a better pair of supporters!**

 **Now onward with the story…**

 **Chapter 2: Of Phantoms and Nightmares**

 **(My POV)**

I woke up and did my usual routine. Goldie did the same. He has started "sleeping" at night. He must be under a lot of stress since the accident…or was it on purpose? All I know is this company has done some stupid stuff lately. I know there will never be another Springy. He was too unique.

We hopped into the car and sped off to the old restaurant. I don't know why I call it old. It was newer than the one I was working at before when I first became night guard… when I first met Goldie.

We pulled into the parking lot and headed inside. The energy felt different than yesterday when I last came here. Goldie could feel it too.

"Hey Gabe, do you feel that energy in the air?" He asked.

"Yeah I feel it. I was about to ask you if you felt it."

We headed into the restaurant. All of the animatronics walked up to us.

"Ahoy there Gabe, how ye be?" Foxy greeted me.

"Hello Foxy! I am doing good. How about you?"

"Aye I be good lad."

"That is good. What is with the energy in this place?"

"That would be because of us." A familiar voice said. I turned around to see the phantoms. "A fire consumed our home at the horror attraction. We were wondering if we could stay in this restaurant with y'all." Phantom Freddy said.

"Of course! Y'all are always welcome! Guys, these are your phantom counterparts. Not all of the pairs of you are here, just Chica, Foxy, Mangle, Freddy, Puppet, and Balloon Boy. They are very polite and we shall make them feel at home."

"Thank you Gabe." Phantom Freddy said.

"No need to thank me. It is the fault of my stupid company you have no home."

"The fault rests on your engineers though. You only head the company. None of that was your fault. We were there to comfort Springy in his final moments."

"Thank you for that."

"You're welcome. I figured you were wondering where we were when that happened. We have actually been here since they were putting out the fires. We were in a secret room waiting for the perfect moment to greet y'all. What better moment than now?"

"Well y'all picked a perfect time. Make yourself at home anywhere."

"Thank ye mate. It be very kind of ye t' take us in." Phantom Foxy said.

"Like I said, it is no problem at all. I was actually worried you guys had burned as well. Glad to see you have not."

"Well we are going to go get settled. Talk to you a little later. Gang, let's head out." Phantom Freddy said. They disappeared to a secluded part of the restaurant.

"So, let's all head to Parts and Services. We have some things to go over." I spoke up. I held Goldie's hand and walked towards PaS. He sat in a corner and I sat next to him with my head on his shoulder.

"What do we need to go over?" Freddy asked.

"I guess future plans for this place. We are kind of at a dead end in the market." I replied. Little did I know, Fazbear Entertainment had plans of their own.

 **(Engineer John Fitzgerald's POV)**

"What do you have on the table for me? We need some ideas." I said calmly.

"I have made a design for new animatronics. I call them Nightmare animatronics." A fellow engineer spoke up. He showed me the concepts.

"Those things would scare the kids to death!" I exclaimed angrily.

"Exactly! It is all about horror these days. I have constructed Ai plans for them. We will make them scary, but they will be completely harmless."

"You mean like Springtrap?"

"Indeed! We found his Ai in the fire still intact. We have copied it for the use of N. Bonnie, N. Chica, N. Foxy, N. Freddy, and other nightmares to come."

"What do you think about this?" I asked the manager.

"Well it is an idea and helps us keep our jobs. We need to run it past Gabe first. He is head of this company."

"Right, but first we should get started and then go to him."

"Keep those Ais out of Sector 6. We don't need them to get Tyrax on them."

The plan was already underway. We had to decide a location plan. It was too early in the game for that. We will have to stick them where Springy was for 35 years.

I still miss that animatronic. Best one I have worked with and had the honor of fixing a few times. Springy was a bit before my time. I am only 30 years old. I never knew he existed until 5 years ago. I started my career as an engineer here 5 years before. I became head engineer when I proved valuable and kept their awful secrets. I was put on as an engineer for Springy. He went through a lot. After hours, I would talk to him. I even fixed some of the errors other engineers made. He said it helped him out a lot. I hope they don't mess up this Nightmare idea.

 **(Goldie's POV)**

I have a feeling that company is plotting in secrecy. I thought about spying on them, but I didn't want to worry about it that much. What plans could they possibly have? Probably just reopening this restaurant because that is pretty much all we have.

I looked over to Gabe and smiled. He turned to me and smiled back. He petted my ears and gave me a kiss.

Mangle walked in and sat down across from us.

"Hi you two, how are ya?" He greeted us.

"I think we are doing great!" I exclaimed happily. I looked over to Goldie to make sure. He nodded in agreement. "How are you Toy Foxy?"

"I am doing quite well. Me and my Toy brethren are getting along quite alright." He replied.

Mangle looked brand new. Gabe made some repairs to his costume. He left him without an endo of course. He also repainted Mangle to be red and made him look less like a girl. Toy Foxy was pleased with the new look.

It was coming up on 6 o'clock. Gabe and I decided to cut it short and head home. We waved to the others and headed out.

"Who's driving?" I asked.

"You can drive Teddy Bear. I am tired."

"Hehe I love when you call me that."

I climbed in the driver's side of the car. He climbed in the passenger side and rested his head on my lap.

I started the car and sped for home. I pulled into the drive way and cut the motor.

I went to get out of the car, but he turned me towards him and kissed me. I smiled and kissed back. I really enjoyed that kiss. It felt like the one he gave me before we left for the attraction the day it burned. He has been expressing so much love lately. I didn't mind one bit.

We walked hand-in-hand inside the door to the house and back to our room.

We lied down next to each other. He turned to me and spoke. "I love you Goldie!"

"I love you too Gabe!"

I licked the side of his face. He laughed and gave me a kiss.

He turned over and fell asleep. Normally I would "fall asleep" also, but I wasn't "tired" yet. I just watched over him like usual. I loved him with every fiber of my suit.

 **A/N**

 **More love from the main characters and more possible trouble from Fazbear Entertainment. Also, more info on the Phantoms and history of John Fitzgerald. Please do not read this A/N if you haven't read this chapter :/**

 **Thank you all for reading. I will start planning chapter 3! :D**


	3. Chapter 3: Pointy Teeth and Long Ears

**A/N**

 **Looks like we are going to have a lot going on in this chapter, I will spare the details for the sake of the story.**

 **Thank you KillerWoW and Phoenix-Magic for long time support! 5 months is a pretty long time! :)**

 **Wow yesterday was a great day! I shall channel some of my happiness into this chapter! Hope it has a positive effect!**

 **Well let's get on with it, shall we?**

 **Chapter 3: Pointy Teeth and Long Ears**

 **(To help this chapter make sense, we will start from a different Point of View)**

 **(Engineer John Fitzgerald's POV)**

The plan was already underway. I got to work on the endoskeleton and the costume. I had help from other engineers in the company. We had only our best and most trusted people working on the Ais. All seemed to be going okay.

By the end of the day, Nightmare Bonnie was complete. The damn thing scared me to death and it wasn't even powered on yet. The technology division we hired brought out the Ai.

"Okay we have it all pieced together. Here goes nothing…"

We stuck in the Ai and powered it on.

"Analyzing…downloading Ai instructions, one moment please… 10 percent… 50 percent… 100 percent… Checking for errors… No errors found…Starting…"

After all of that command line, he blinked a few times and looked around.

"Hello! I am Nightmare Bunny 2.0A."

"Hello Nightmare Bunny. You are now Nightmare Bonnie or N. Bonnie."

"Saving new name… What is your name?"

His voice was horrid! I was scared to death talking to the darn thing.

"My name is John Fitzgerald. I am head engineer here at Fazbear Entertainment."

"Saving name… Saving occupation…Saving Location…Downloading needed information…"

The manager walked in and looked up from his paperwork. He nearly had a heart attack.

"I see you have N. Bonnie up and running." The manager said.

"He needs some time to adjust. He is getting used to his new Ai." I stated.

Nightmare Bonnie turned to the manager.

"Hello! My name is Nightmare Bonnie or N. Bonnie. What is your name?"

 **(Holy crap! I don't have a name for the manager yet…and he died in the previous story Let's make this mysterious…)**

"My name is of no importance to you. I am the manager."

"Hello 'Of no importance to you'! Saving name… Saving occupation…"

I fell to the floor laughing. The manager looked down at me and sighed. He was the new manager anyway. The other one died this year. Something about the Toys killing themselves and the Manager shooting himself… I only picked up bits and pieces.

"Okay the fun is over. Let us put him to the night test. It is coming up on 10 p.m. Who is brave enough? All you have to do is stand here at this plexiglass window and stare at him." He gestured to the long window that overlooked a room. It was the area where Springy was held and Gabe was attacked.

"I will do it!" I spoke up. I could handle it. I had my EMP device.

"Great! You start now. We will go and lock him in that room. You will get a bonus in pay for this." The manager said. He and the others put the new animatronic into the room. I went to the coffee machine and grabbed a cup of coffee. This was going to be a long night…

 **(My POV earlier that day)**

I awoke from my sleep that morning feeling refreshed. I turned and faced Goldie and whispered his name.

"Goldie?"

I received no response. He was still "sleeping". I gave him a kiss and snuggled up against him. He stirred a bit and put his arm around me.

"Good morning Gabe."

"Good morning Teddy bear."

I gave him another kiss and pet his ears.

"What shall we do today?" I asked.

"Well as always we have to go to the restaurant. After that, it is up to you"

"We should go out and catch a movie tonight, just me and you. How does that sound?" I asked.

"I'll do anything you want to do."

"I love you so much Goldie."

"I love you too Gabe."

I gave him a deep and passionate kiss. His ears swayed back and he smiled bigger.

"Y-your kisses are just so…loving. Not that they weren't always loving…I mean they are more loving and they have been since the day of the accident. Oh I am such an idiot."

I placed a finger on Goldie's lips.

"You are not an idiot. I know what you mean Goldie. It is just that I feel more attached to you. I almost lost you."

"Well where ever you go, I must go. I love this attached feeling you have."

"And vice-versa… I love you Goldie."

"I love you too Gabe. Now let us go and get ready."

We got showered and dressed and sped off to the restaurant.

We pulled into the parking lot and parked. I gave him a kiss and got out. I walked up to the door and saw a note.

" _Dear Gabe,_

 _We have some important information for you. Come and meet me at Fazbear Entertainment inc. in the Meeting Room at 9:00 a.m. I will have some good news for you. Goldie, It is good news for you too. If you get this note, share it with Gabe. Thank you for your time!_

 _-Engineer John Fitzgerald"_

Good news usually translates to bad news with Fazbear Entertainment. I handed the note to Goldie. He read it and had the same thoughts as me.

"Might as well go and see what they have for us." Goldie said with a sigh.

"If you don't want to go you don't have to." I said as I wrapped him in a hug.

"I want to see what they are up to. Besides, wherever you go, I go."

I gave him another one of those kisses. He gave me a happy look. I couldn't live without him.

 **(Engineer John Fitzgerald's POV that night)**

It was now midnight. I looked down at him through the window and sipped some coffee. I didn't like being alone in here with that thing. It looked up at the window and waved. I laughed a bit and waved back. I assumed all was going well and sat down.

There was a violent storm raging outside. This entire day had been overcast. The power suddenly went out. The backup generator came online, but the safety locks on the door weren't connected. I was now trapped with the thing with unlocked doors. I kept my EMP device handy in case he tried anything funny.

I went back to the window and stared down at him. He was looking around and observing things.

"Everything will be fine John. He is still adjusting to his Ai."

He picked up the metal pole Gabe used against Springy and sniffed it. He tilted his head wondering what it was. I laughed and looked over at the door. Was it safe to go in there? Only one way to find out…

 **(My POV at the restaurant earlier that day)**

 **(I think this will be the only chapter with time transitions. Only time will tell thought)**

I walked in and was greeted by everyone in the entrance area. I pointed to Freddy, Bonnie, Foxy, Golden Foxy, Mangle, and Toy Bonnie and gestured them to follow me. Goldie followed me also.

"Okay you all are my most trusted group. From the looks of a note we received, Fazbear Entertainment has a new trick up their sleeves."

"Do you think it might be an idea to put us back in action?" Toy Bonnie asked.

"I have no clue. I do not want to raise your hopes and drop them." I replied.

"I have enjoyed life in the abandoned restaurant. At least I am not getting all mangled up." Toy Foxy said.

"I miss interacting with the children. We only lasted like 2 or 3 weeks." Toy Bonnie said.

"Like I said, I do not know what they have planned. If this plan of theirs crumbles in, provided it is not the plan that reopens this place, I will reopen it myself!"

"Thank you Gabe!"

"I feel they are cooking up some sort of 'Master Plan' that they think will work, but it won't." Golden Foxy said.

"You can already tell they are doing that. Hell they thought Fazbear Fright was going to pull through. I will give them credit for that. It was merely hours away!" I said.

"I be sure that everythin' will be okay lad."

"I am sure of the same thing Foxy." I replied. "Hey Freddy, how is Jonathan doing?"

"He is doing great. Chica is in the kitchen making him a pizza now."

"I will go and say hi. When was the last time I talked to Chica?"

I walked out of the room and into the kitchen.

"Knock knock…" I said.

"Gabe!" Jonathan came up and hugged me.

"Good to see you little buddy! Give me 5!" I helkd out my hand. He looked at it puzzled. I laughed and showed him what to do.

"You take your hand and slap mine like this." I smiled and gave him a high 5.

"Saving…That was fun!"

"I guess Freddy never taught that one to you."

"Father taught me all of the basics."

"Well I am glad he has you talking normally. Oh by the way, Joshua should be running around here somewhere. Go and look around, I am sure you will see him."

He ran off into the other room. I looked over to Chica.

"Hello there Chica!"

"Hi there Gabe! How are you doing today?"

"I am doing well, how about you?"

"I am well as well! You chased off Jonathan. I was preparing a pizza for him."

"Relax Chica, I will go and get him."

Just as I went to get up, he and Joshua entered the kitchen.

"Jonathan, are you going to eat the pizza Chica is making?"

"Can Joshua eat it too?"

"Joshua does not have the same energy burning mechanism you do."

"Awww I wanted to eat pizza with him."

I thought for a moment and remembered Mangle.

"Joshua, do you want to eat pizza?" I asked.

"I would love to try it!"

"Follow me to Parts and Services."

I took his hand and led him to PaS. Mangle was already in there tidying up some things.

"Hello Mangle."

"Huh? Oh Gabe! What can I do for you?"

"Can you give Joshua the ability to eat?"

 **(Engineer John Fitzgerald's POV where we left off)**

I went over to the unlocked door and gently pushed it open. I walked inside the room and was spotted by N. Bonnie.

"Hello Head Engineer John Fitzgerald."

He studied me curiously then went back to sniffing the pole.

"What is this object?"

"It is a pole. It was left here by someone. It is not an object that belongs in this room."

"Saving object name… Where am I?"

"You are at a secluded location. The whereabouts are classified."

He tilted his head.

"Why can't I know?"

"I really have no idea. You would have to ask the manager."

"You mean Mr. 'Of no importance to you'?"

I started laughing again. He tilted his head again studying me. He started mimicking me by laughing. This only made me laugh harder. I could tell I was going to love this new nightmare series. Though he looked scary, he was very adorable. **(Yes I am freaking weird. I** **think nightmare Bonnie is adorable… I have a soft spot for bunnies and bears)**

"What is that that you were doing?"

"It is called laughing. Humans, and animatronics…, do it when they think something is funny. It can also be used to humiliate people."

"Sounds very interesting."

"No not really. To us it is part of everyday life."

"I sensed a bit of fear in you and the manager earlier. Might I ask why this is?

I took a picture of him and showed it to him.

"That is you…"

"I do look kind of scary… Why was I designed like this?"

"It was the idea of the company. You will have a friend tomorrow who will look just as scary. I cannot tell you who though because I do not even know."

"There will be more like me?"

"Well now that I think about it that is up to Gabe."

"Gabe?"

"He is the owner of Fazbear Entertainment. You will meet him tomorrow."

"I cannot wait to meet him. I like meeting new people for some reason."

"The coding for your Ai was taken from the Ai of a nice animatronic bunny."

"What was the name of the bunny?"

"His name was Springtrap."

 **(My POV where we left off)**

"Sure! I can hook him up with the ability to digest food. Luckily we have some spare parts. Just lay him up here and shut him down."

I picked Joshua up and set him on the table. I switched him off and Mangle got to work.

 **Time lapse…**

It took about an hour and a half.

"Okay that should do it!"

He flipped the switch in the back of Joshua's head. Joshua booted right up and smiled.

"Can I eat pizza now father?"

"Hold on there a second buddy. You need at least 12 hours to adjust. After that, you can eat whatever you want. In fact, it is highly recommended you eat something." Mangle stated with a serious tone in his voice. "At 6 a.m. tomorrow, make him some breakfast. Also keep him active so he burns energy. He doesn't dispose of…um…waste like humans do. If he doesn't burn enough energy away, I will have to open him up and dispose of the food materials. Nothing to worry about there… Sorry for the disappointment little bud."

"It is okay. Thank you Mr. Toy Foxy!" Joshua said happily.

"Anytime! Come by and see me whenever!"

"Thank you for taking time out of your schedule to do this."

"It is no problem at all Gabe. You gave me this new body design. It is the least I can do."

"Well I didn't want to leave you all mangled. I wanted to at least help you feel comfortable."

"Well thank you very much Gabe."

"Anytime Toy Foxy! I'll see you around. Goldie and I are going to see a movie. I was wondering if you and the others could watch over Joshua for me."

"Yeah we will handle him. I will handle him personally in fact. You and Goldie go out and have fun."

"Thank you so much Toy Foxy. Looks like I owe you one."

"No no I am just doing the right thing."

I smiled and waved goodbye to him and ran up to Goldie.

"Looks like we are on for that movie tonight."

"Well then it's a date. I take it they are going to watch Joshua."

"Mangle said he will take care of him."

"I am glad Mangle was willing to do that for us. It makes me happy."

"Well let's go on and head out. I am going to make this night very romantic for you Goldie. We haven't had a romantic moment since our honeymoon."

"Well lead the way, I will follow."

We got in the car and headed out. We were ready for a wonderful night.

 **(Engineer John Fitzgerald's POV where we left off)**

"His name was Springtrap?" N. Bonnie asked curiously.

"That was indeed his name. Well it was a nickname anyway. His real name was Spring Bonnie."

"So he had the same name as me?"

"That is correct. There is also a Bonnie and Toy Bonnie."

"Will I get to meet them?"

"Time will tell." I gave him a pet on the ears. He seemed to like that and did a purr. I smiled at this. That is where Springy got his ability to calm down with ear scratching. "Now get some rest. It is almost 6:00. We need you fully alert for your meeting with Gabe."

He went to sleep mode and I went back to my sitting area. Just as I got in and closed the door, the power came back on. This was a strange phenomenon indeed. I didn't let it bother me too much. I spent the rest of my shift looking down at him from the window.

 **Narrator: Gabe and Goldie went to see the movie. They had the best night they have had in a while. They later went home and finished out the romantic part of their night. John Fitzgerald Finished his shift and went home to get a bit of rest before he had to go and meet up with Gabe. Jonathan and Joshua finally got to enjoy a pizza at 6:00 a.m. that morning. All was happy and great, but how long will that last? This is where our story ends…**

 **A/N**

 **What did you all think of that chapter? I think it was great, but my opinion doesn't count much because I was the one who wrote it. Thank you for reading and have yourself a good day! :D**


	4. Ch 4: Attitudes and Possible Trouble

**A/N**

 **I am back bringing you another chapter of fun, excitement, and possible trouble. I have no clue actually. Y'all know I write these chapters off the top of my head. I should really try brainstorming…**

 **Thank you Phoenix-Magic and KillerWoW for long time support. Also, thank you for being a friend. Best pair of supporters any writer could ask for. Welcome back Corvus! I am so sorry I forgot to message you. I now have my top 3 again!**

 **Anyway, let us get on with this chapter…**

 **Chapter 4: Attitudes and Possible Trouble**

 **(Engineer John Fitzgerald's POV)**

I put on some clothes and headed out to Fazbear Entertainment to meet up with Gabe and Goldie. I was not adjusted to this sleep schedule. I decided to just stay up and sleep after the meeting. I know Fazbear Entertainment will need me to build the next animatronic if this plan goes through.

I hopped in my car and sped off to Fazbear Entertainment. Gabe and Goldie hadn't shown up yet. I went and waited for them in the meeting room. I hoped all of this would go well with them.

 **(My POV)**

I was ready to go and get this meeting over with. Goldie was almost ready. He slid into his tux and put on his top hat. He still looked so handsome, even though he was a hollowed out animatronic bear.

"Ready to go Teddy Bear?" I asked wrapping him in a hug.

"One last thing…" He said. He put on his bowtie, which I had completely forgot about. "Okay I am ready."

"Well let's go get this over with and then head to the restaurant."

We walked out the door and got into the car. I decided to drive since we were a bit behind schedule. I flew down the highway towards Fazbear Entertainment inc.

I pulled into the parking lot. John was already there of course. I got out of the car and walked up to the entrance. Goldie came up behind me and hugged me.

"For good luck…" He said.

I gave him a kiss and went in. We were immediately greeted by the engineer.

"Hello there Gabe and Goldie. Step in here and I will show you my new plan. Actually it was a plan made by another engineer that I now back 100%."

I sat down at the meeting table. Goldie sat down next to me. John came in holding a file that said "Project 4" on it and set it in front of me.

"In that file is our new idea for possibly and attraction. I doubt it will be a restaurant. You will see why in a moment. Also, we kind of already have it in action. I will not say anymore until you look."

I opened the file and saw four hideous animatronics. They were scary looking even for me.

"You plan on opening a children's place with these? Have you lost your mind?"

"There's more… read the note inside of there."

I took out the note.

" _Project 4_

 _Found Ai of animatronic "Springtrap" or "Spring Bonnie"._

 _Copies are being made for this new line of nightmare animatronics._

 _They will have the same ability to scare without giving someone a heart attack._

 _Update 6:00 a.m.:_

 _N. Bonnie night test successful._

 _-Engineer John Fitzgerald"_

I could not believe my eyes. They found the Ai for Springy! I was still skeptical though. Will this new attraction or whatever have the same crappy wiring that burned down the last attraction?

I handed the note to Goldie for a final analysis. He is very wise and will know whether or not this is a good idea.

"It looks good on paper, but how successful will it be in actuality?" Goldie said.

"Well follow me to our testing lab. You know… the place where you were nearly killed by Springy and fought him off with a pole."

"You mean the place where y'all trapped me for hours and hours and wouldn't let me out until 6 or until Springy went berserk and attacked me."

"Sounded a lot better the way I put it."

"Well we will head out there. Don't try anything funny this time."

"He has already gone through a night test. We would have no reason."

I looked over to Goldie. He shrugged and walked towards the exit. I wrapped his arm around me and walked with him.

 **Time lapse…**

We pulled up to the building. Looked exactly the same as before, metal and concrete…

"Well let's get this over with."

I got out of the car and walked up to the place. Goldie followed behind me. I carefully peeked inside and saw nothing…

"This is some kind of…"

"HELLO!"

I yelled and fell backwards.

Nightmare Bonnie had jumped out from behind the door. He looked down at me tilting his head. Goldie helped me back up to my feet.

"Hello there Nightmare Bonnie." I finally said.

"I see you have learned my name. What is your name?"

"My name is Gabe, I am the owner."

"Oh yeah the manager mentioned your name last night. Nice to finally meet you! Who are you?"

He looked over to Goldie.

"I am Golden Freddy Fazbear or Goldie or Golden. I am owner also and married to Gabe."

"Saving information… So, you two are married? That is quite odd… I don't have a problem with it though."

The manager and John pulled up to the building. The manager walked up to me.

"Ah, I see you have finally gotten to meet the new animatronic."

"Hello Mr. 'Of no importance to you'!"

I started to laugh and so did John. The manager just let out an annoyed sigh.

"Okay you two the joke is over. It isn't even a good one to begin with."

"You would probably laugh too if it were one of us. You are just annoyed because it is you he is talking about." I said still laughing. John came up and High 5ed me.

We walked into the building.

"I never told y'all, but last night the power went out. That means the safety locks on the door deactivated. The idiots who set up the generator forgot to connect the safety locks. I sat and talked to N. Bonnie for a good chunk of my shift. I just know deep down this plan will work."

"Well that is splendid! Of course I still have to ask…what were you thinking?! What if he were to malfunction?! You were the only one here!" The manager was both concerned and furious.

"I don't even care about the consequences! Someone was going to have to do it anyway! We can't lock Gabe in here again!"

"At least Gabe has Goldie to protect him! You were all alone last night!"

"Hey, Goldie or no Goldie, y'all still have no right to lock me in!" I stated angrily.

"I totally agree. Y'all should have asked him to watch Springy instead of making him. Also, y'all should have let him sit up in that room like John was able to do." Goldie stated.

"That was all in the past. Let's stick to the matter at hand." The Manager said.

"Or we could just end this discussion here… I have to go and get my kid from the restaurant." I walked to the exit with Goldie.

"Nice to meet you Nightmare Bonnie." I shook his paw or hand or whatever and walked out the door.

I hopped into the car and started it.

"What do you think about all of this Goldie?"

"I have no clue. It is too early to think anything."

"There seems to be a lot of mention of Springy these days."

"Well they are working with his Ai."

"They better not infest them with that stupid Tyrax virus or any other stupid untraceable virus!"

I gave Goldie a kiss and sped off towards the restaurant.

 **(John Fitzgerald's POV)**

I got mad and punched a wall. N. Bonnie sensed my anger and gave me a hug. I pet his ears then turned to the manager.

"You had to bring up the risks and the fact that it would be okay to lock Gabe in here, didn't you? Now he will never go for this idea!"

"Don't pin this all on me! YOU were the one who decided to leave the safe room!"

"The safe locks on the doors were unlocked! If he learned how to open doors, he would have easily been able to get in there to me anyway! Also, he seemed completely harmless. In fact, he is completely harmless! I should lock you in here with him for the night for proof!"

"If you value your job, you wouldn't do that."

"You don't have the authority to fire me. I am a higher up! Only Gabe can fire me."

"I can put through a letter of recommendation."

"That has a 25% chance of working."

"I am detecting high levels of hostility. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No thank you Nightmare Bonnie. See? I told you he is nice! Now let's stop because we are setting a bad example. Also, I need some sleep. I was up all night watching him."

"Okay. We shall get started on one of the other nightmares tonight. See you then!"

"I have to go N. Bonnie. I will be back again tonight watching over you and whoever we are building."

"Thank you for stopping by Mr. John."

"It is no problem at all." I scratched him under his chin and walked out.

 **(N. Bonnie's POV)**

Why were the manager and Mr. John being hostile towards each other? I didn't detect any reason for it. Mr. John is very nice. I like those scratches behind my ears and under my chin.

Gabe didn't seem to happy when he left. He shook my hand before he left. He seemed nice as well.

I looked down at my hands studying them. They had pointy tips on them. I still wonder why they made me scary like this. I looked over to the manager who hadn't left yet.

"Hello the sir! Anything I can help you with?"

"You could help by not speaking. Your voice is scaring me. Thank you very much."

I was a bit hurt by this. I couldn't help I was designed with this voice. Quite frankly, I didn't like the look either. I lowered my ears and went to the far corner of the room. He noticed a little bit that I was hurt.

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to say it like that."

He pet me behind the ears which made them perk up a bit. This eventually made me happy again. I wondered how that worked.

I wanted to be rested up for when Mr. John got back. I went to sleep mode in the corner.

 **(Goldie's POV)**

I really didn't know what to think about all of this. It seemed way too early to already have one of them built. Also, it was too early to determine of the thing was safe or not. They didn't even have a location plan. These animatronics seemed too scary for the kids. They also seemed a tad bit dangerous. The finger tips were quite pointy.

We walked into the restaurant. We were immediately greeted by Joshua.

"Father guess what! I got to try pizza!"

"That's awesome!" I looked over to Gabe confused. He pointed to his stomach then pointed to Mangle. I got the message and nodded.

"He had an energy burning mechanism or "stomach" installed yesterday. I forgot to tell you Goldie."

"It's okay. I like the idea!"

"Well we have to keep him active because he doesn't get rid of waste like a human. All of his food has to burn out as energy. Mangle gave me a way to determine that. He said that of Joshua feels that his "stomach" is "upset", we should take him to him and he will remove the food that didn't get burned properly. Looks like we have a doctor now, eh?"

"That sounds like a lot of work, but I am willing to do it."

"Also, it is wise to keep him fed so he has enough energy as well. Looks like we get to be actual parents..."

"As if we weren't actual parents before…"

"Well this time it is different. We now offer love and care and we have to keep him fed and active. Last time it was just love and care. We did a good job with that. Let's see how well we do with this energy burning mechanism."

"Did Joshua agree to this?"

"You think I would do some sort of big change like this without asking him?"

"No I was just wondering."

"Yes he agreed to it. Jonathan had the ability to eat pizza and he wanted that same ability also."

"Oh okay."

"Now let's switch topics. I feel that one is annoying you."

"Nah I am fine. You couldn't annoy me if you tried."

"Well let's get Joshua and go home. I want to spend some time with you again."

"Last night was amazing. I am glad we got to go out. You're just so romantic."

"Thank you Goldie, you are romantic as well."

I gave him a hug. He gave me one of those kisses.

"Okay Joshua, it's time to go."

"Aww can I stay one more night? I want to eat pizza with Jonathan and play."

"Sure you can buddy. We will be back to pick you up tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay father."

Gabe and I walked towards the exit. We got in the car and headed home.

"It's not even all that late. We left the restaurant kind of early. Want to watch some movies on PPV (Pay Per View)?"

"I am up for anything you want to do."

We pulled up to the house and went in.

"Anything huh?"

He pushed me back onto the bed and kissed me. I just smiled and kissed back. He laughed and wrapped me in a hug. He changed out of his tux and into some relaxing clothes. I took off my tux and top hat. I didn't need relaxing clothes. I am an animatronic costume.

I turned on the TV and he snuggled up to me. We spent the rest of the night watching TV.

 **(John Fitzgerald's POV)**

I woke up that evening and slid into some clothes. I dress casual in blue jeans and a tee shirt. The only time I dress formal is when I am going to a big meeting or dinner. Gabe and Goldie wear a matching tux though. Gabe may sometimes wear a top hat. They make a cute and odd couple.

I hopped in my car and headed to the project building. I had to get busy on the next Nightmare.

I walked in and was greeted by Nightmare Bonnie.

"Yay you're back!"

"Well I said I was coming back, didn't I?"

"You did say that. I was wondering something."

"What's up?"

"C-Can you make my voice less scary?"

"Of course I can! I will go and do that now. It won't take but just one minute."

I took out his voice box and tweaked with it a little bit and stuck it back in.

"How does that sound?"

"Testing…testing…sounds great!" He said in his new voice. His voice was squeaky and full of happiness. It sounded a lot better than it did.

"Why did you want to change your voice?"

"The manager was here and I asked him if he needed help with anything. He said it would help if I didn't speak because my voice was scary. That hurt me a lot, so I wanted a new voice."

That kind of hurt me also. The manager shouldn't have done that. We are supposed to stay positive around the new animatronics. Our attitude affects theirs because they are still learning.

"I will go and talk to the manager for you."

"Thank you Mr. John."

I walked through the safety door to the safe room. He wasn't there, so I went to the lab.

"Hello there John. We decided to start without you because you were resting. Nightmare Foxy is almost complete." One of my engineers said.

"You aren't supposed to start without me. I am the head engineer!"

"The manager said we could."

"The manager doesn't head the engineer division."

"You'll have to take that up with him. We didn't know that."

"I most certainly will."

I walked back and found the manager.

"You got my engineers started on the project without me?"

"Of course I did. You got this entire project started without Gabe, so I figured "Hey, why not?"."

"Well this is pretty serious! What is they messed up somewhere? We would have to pull the damn thing apart and find where they messed up!"

"Well that is your problem, not mine. You're head of the division."

I was furious. I thought about punching him, but I didn't want to cause trouble.

"Well good luck! You started this Foxy project! If there is a design flaw, find a way to fix it yourself!"

I stormed out of the building. I walked back in to say one more thing.

"And good luck with the night test!"

I walked back out and went to the exit. Nightmare Bonnie spoke to me before I walked out.

"Are you leaving?"

"Yeah I am leaving. Sorry I couldn't stay the night. I will see you tomorrow. Behave for the manager tonight." I kissed his ear and walked out.

I dialed up Gabe and yelled to him about the manager. I told him the manager is in charge of the Nightmare Foxy project and that any mistakes were his fault.

" _I thought you were head of the engineering department."_ Gabe said.

"I thought I was too! Apparently they can start an engineering project without me supervising!"

" _I will talk to him before they push another nightmare animatronic. The first one came out so great! I don't want it to mess up now!"_

"He threatened to fire me. Can he do that?"

" _Only if I tell him he can. I would send a letter signed by me to notify you. I do not have any reason to fire you. You are my most trusted engineer."_

"Well he is on Foxy test 1 and night test."

" _Don't worry about it, I am sure he will be fine."_

"I am not worried about it at all. I guess I will see you tomorrow."

" _Good night John."_

"Good night."

I hung up the phone. I was glad I made that phone call. It made me feel better. I decided to turn around and head back to the project building.

I pulled up and walked inside.

"You're back!" N. Bonnie exclaimed.

"Yep!"

"Decided to come crawling back I see." The manager said.

"I came back for Nightmare Bonnie. Also, I want to help N. Foxy get adjusted."

"Or do you want to see me bask in my success when N. foxy works."

He was being a total jerk! I wanted to wipe that smug look right off his face! I kept my cool for N. Bonnie's sake.

"I know your game. You are trying to get me to hit you so Gabe will fire me. It is not going to work."

"What are you talking about?"

"That attitude of yours!"

"Guys Nightmare Foxy is complete and ready to be turned on."

"This is a bad time! I am pointing out to our prissy manager that he needs an attitude adjustment! One more peep out of you and I'll have to engineer a face for you."

He had a look of fear on his face. He knew I was serious which made me feel relieved. We needed to get serious about this situation.

"Oh righty power him on." I said.

They powered him on. He went through the command line.

"Ahoy landlubbers, I be Nightmare Fox 2.0A!"

"Hello Nightmare Fox! You are now Nightmare Foxy or N. Foxy."

His voice wasn't all that bad. He sounded like a gruesome version of Foxy.

"Saving new name… What is your name?"

Same old stuff as with Nightmare Bonnie.

I told him my name and all the other information he needed.

Just like last night, they stuck him in that room. They left and I was here alone to watch again. I turned on the mic so I could listen.

"Ahoy there, I be Nightmare Foxy. Who ye be?"

"You talk funny. My name is Nightmare Bonnie."

"Ye sound quite adorable fer a nightmare."

"Just had my voice box changed this afternoon."

"What be this place?"

"Location: Classified."

"Why we be not allowed to know?"

"Engineer John said to ask the manager."

"Why doesn't the lad join us?"

"He will after 12:00."

"Why?"

"I have no idea."

"Aye okay."

"Will you be my friend Nightmare Foxy?"

"Sure lad! Why wouldn't I be? Ye can be me first mate!"

Their conversations continued. It was coming up on 12:00. They were able to learn things and teach each other things. That is why I love when it is a series of animatronics. Keeping Springy locked in here alone probably drove him nuts.

When I knew it was safe, I joined them in the room.

"Hello Mr. John!" Nightmare bonnie greeted me. He came up to me and gave me a hug.

"Hello there Nightmare Bonnie, getting Nightmare Foxy up to speed I see."

"Yeah, he is my friend! You are my friend too if you want to be."

"Of course I am! Hello nightmare Foxy. You seem awfully quiet."

"Aye I didn't wan' t' interrupt ye lads."

"Well that is very polite of you Foxy."

 **(Cutting this chapter short… Microsoft office reads 3,640 words. Back to the usual long chapters.)**

 **Narrator: Gabe and Goldie had another romantic night. Joshua and Jonathan ate pizza and played. John Fizgerald made friends with Nightmare Foxy and stayed up all night talking to them. The manager just went home and tended to things… This is where our chapter ends…**

 **A/N**

 **A/Nother long chapter. How do y'all like that pun? I hope I am not copying someone by doing that. Anyway, thank you for reading! I will see you N. the next chapter :3 I am so stupid…haha**


	5. Chapter 5: The Truth Awakens

A/N

I have nothing to do and no internet connection. Comcast is being a b* today. I have wanted to write a chapter anyway.

Thank you KillerWoW, Phoenix-Magic, and CorvusYT for your support. Thank you for also being a friend! Best group of supporters a writer could ask for!

Now onward with the chapter...

 **Chapter 5: The Truth Awakens**

Narrator: Things were getting tense around the place. The manager was still being a jerk. He was starting to get on not only John's nerves, but also Gabe's nerves. This is where the story begins...

 **(John's POV)**

"You started another project without me?!"

"The last one went so well! I thought I'd do it again."

"Look at what you have done though! We are going to have to start over!"

The character they were trying to build was Nightmare Freddy. The endo was not configured properly and the costume was torn. It was a disaster! I was beyond furious. I knew something was going to go wrong. I knew he was going to start without me again!

I walked out of there and sat in a corner in the room where we kept Nightmare Bonnie. He came and sat next to me.

"Hello !"

"Hi there N. Bon! How are you?"

"I am doing quite alright. I sense a hint of annoyance. Is that because of me?"

"Of course not! You are the only thing keeping me sane."

I reached over and pet his ears. He responded to this by purring. He looked scary, but his personality completely hides that aspect. Also, the new voice helped a lot.

The manager came out and looked at us.

"Well don't y'all look cute together. Going to be like Gabe and marry him?" he said smirking.

"What are you going on about?" I asked.

"You are obviously in love with that thing."

"I like Nightmare Bonnie, but not in that way. Don't you have something better to do than to come in here and bug me? I think you still have a problem to fix in there "head engineer". I guess that is your title since you keep starting without me!"

That put him in his place. He looked at me and saw I was completely serious.

"Well I am not good at engineering. I was kind of in need of your help."

"You should have thought of that before you started without me! As a consequence, you have to figure it out on your own. If you succeed, we have a Nightmare Freddy. If not, tomorrow I will correct the situation."

"What will Gabe say about this?"

"Gabe will understand. I talked to him yesterday before coming back here."

"So he is on your side eh?"

"What do you mean by that? There are no sides."

"Pretty sure there are..."

"You are unsure about your own job, how can you be sure of that?"

"The fact that Gabe would understand when I said I need your help to do YOUR job and you refuse."

"YOU took over my job. Now go and make me proud... I'll be watching from over here."

"Are you two okay? I sense hostility again." Nightmare Bonnie asked.

"Of course we are. Don't worry yourself N. Bon."

"I'll leave you and your boyfriend to chat." the manager scoffed.

"You remember what I said yesterday about engineering a face? You better get out of here before I make that reality. I don't go back on my word."

With those words he left the room.

"What do you mean by engineering a face for him? I detected his fear levels rising." N. Bon asked tilting his head.

"I mean I was going to punch him in his face so hard he would need a new face."

"Why would you do that?"

"Did you sense his attitude? He was being a jerk."

"Anything I can do to help cheer you up?"

I scooted closer to him and placed an arm around him.

"Your presence is enough to cheer me up."

 **(My POV earlier that day)**

I had gone earlier that day to get some info on their progress. My head engineer stayed the night there the previous night and had to turn in early.

I pulled up to the building and walked inside. I went straight to the manager.

"Where is John at?"

"John went home to go to sleep."

"What are you doing here then? You can't start a project without him."

"I am going over a few things."

Little did I know he had already started a project. I got an ear full from John later that day.

"Don't cause any trouble! I am already skeptical about this project. I will shut it down!"

"Yes sir Mr. Gabe."

I walked out of the building and back to my car. I had a splitting headache.

I called Goldie and spoke to him.

"Can you teleport to my car?"

 _"Yeah I can do that."_

He hung up and appeared next to me.

"What should we do about this Nightmare situation? Things are getting tense! I have a freaking headache."

"Don't stress yourself Gabe. You lay back and I will take care of all of this."

"I don't want you to get stressed. I love you too much."

"And you think I want to see you stressed? I would rather take on all of the stress. I can handle it better."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive! Now enough about the company, where were we?" he asked romantically.

"I'd say about right..." I leaned over and gave him a kiss. "Here..."

I wanted to spend time with him again. I started the car and drove to the restaurant. We still had to pick up Joshua.

I got out of the car and walked inside.

"Mangle!" I yelled trying to get his attention.

"Coming!" he yelled from PaS. He walked out and greeted me.

"Has Joshua eaten recently?"

"I don't think he has."

"Okay good. It is time for us to head home."

"Hang tight one sec. I'll go and get him."

He walked off and returned a moment later with Joshua.

"Thank you for everything Mangle." I said smiling.

"Anytime! I am always here! Come back and see me."

"I am here every day. Come along Joshua."

"Thank you Mr. Mangle!" Joshua said.

"Sure thing! Always glad to help."

We walked out and headed to the car. On my way there, I had just remembered we forgot to say hi to everyone else.

"You two get the car running and cooled down. I am going to go say hi to everyone. I will only be a minute."

I walked back inside and to PaS.

"Hello Freddy!" I walked up to him and hugged him.

"Hi Gabe!"

"Ahoy Gabe!"

"Hello Foxy!"

"How ye be?"

"I am good. I was going to ask the same thing."

"We are doing well!"

"Glad to hear! Gotta run see you two later."

To make things a bit easier, I called everyone to the entrance. They all came walking up.

"I just wanted to say hi to everyone. I will be around tomorrow to have a longer visit."

I waved everyone off and left the restaurant.

"Where to now?" Goldie asked

"Time to head home I guess. We should all watch TV as a family in the living room."

"Sounds like a plan!"

"Yay! Watching TV with my fathers. I love you fathers." Joshua said.

That brought a smile to my face.

"We love you too buddy." I kissed his hat and proceeded to drive home.

I pulled up to the house and cut the engine. I handed Joshua the key to unlock the door.

"We will be in in a few."

"Okay father."

He got out of the car. I climbed over to Goldie's side of the car and kissed him.

"Hehe hey Goldie."

"Hi there!"

I scratched under his chin. He smiled and made a purring noise.

"Oh Goldie, I would never leave you for another."

"I would never leave you either. I could never find anyone else anyway."

"Of course you could, but you don't have to. I am right here and I always will be."

"I love you so much Gabe."

"I love you too Goldie!"

I gave him a long kiss and felt love surge through my veins.

"Well we better head in. We need to spend time with Joshua."

"Alright!"

I hopped out of the car and headed in. Goldie followed behind me. We spent the rest of the night watching TV as a family. I couldn't imagine life without Goldie.

 **(John's POV)**

I was finally getting N. Fred fixed. I also got the mini Freddles started up. I had received word on our plans for a new attraction. The scene was going to be a house. A child would be in a room and would flash a closet or a hallway. He would hold a door closed if he hears breathing. One child at a time would go in and try to "survive" until 6:00 a.m. It is like a childhood nightmare version of the security guard for the first restaurant.

I powered on N. Fred and got him started like the others. The little ones freaked me out a bit. I put them all in the room with Foxy and Bonnie. It was time for me to take my shift again. I waited until it was safe and walked down into the room with them like always.

"Mr. John!" N. Bon came up and hugged me.

"Hey there N. Bonnie!" I pet his ears and hugged him back.

"Hello John Fitzgearld head engineer." N. Freddy greeted me.

I tried to match his personality with Freddy on top of having the Ai of Springy. The results were pretty good.

"Hello there Freddy. Just call me John."

"Saving…hello John."

I decided to go and do a bit of snooping around the place.

"I'll be right back N. Bon." I pet him behind the ears.

"Okay Mr. John." He kissed my cheek. I blushed and walked off.

I went into the office of that building and dug through some file cabinets. I stumbled upon a file labeled "Truth".

"Child's head bit in accident."

I explored the file digging into each aspect of it. The brother of the kid and his friends claimed they just wanted to give the kid a closer look. They threw the kid into Golden Freddy's mouth and he bit down.

The puppet appeared behind John.

"It was an accident. I took away all memory of that accident from Goldie when I gave him life. I implanted another story. The incident with Foxy was a freak accident that never happened. To everyone, Foxy did the bite, but the truth was that Goldie did it."

"They have to know the truth."

"Look around you. Everyone is in shambles as it is. Could you imagine what the truth would do to them? When Gabe was boss at the restaurant, I had planted that file there with the fake memory I gave to Goldie. He told Gabe the wrong story."

"Did you know I would end up stumbling upon the truth?"

"I am all knowing, so yes. I also see two possible futures if you choose whether or not to speak the truth."

"Will I end up doing it?"

"That I cannot tell you. You have to decide for yourself what you will do." The Puppet disappeared.

I held in my hand the key to hell. If it falls into the hands of Gabe, he will think Goldie lied and leave him. If it falls into the hand of Goldie, he will never forgive himself. He was truthfully involved in the murder of the 5 kids. What he didn't know was he did the bite. He may lose all hope. Gabe could probably help him through it, but there is no telling. Has the puppet even realized what he has done?

"Mr. John?"

I yelled and turned around.

"Oh, hi N. Bon."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I am fine. What brings you back here?"

"Nothing really, I was just worried about you."

"Awe." I gave him a hug.

"Mr. Joh, can I tell you something?"

"Sure! What is it N. Bon?"

"I…I…like you."

I looked at him wide-eyed and speechless. I don't remember programming that into him. I guess some things can't be programmed.

"You are just so nice to me and you helped make me less scary."

"I-I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. I am sorry."

"No don't be. I thought that it was crazy I could like you, and then you tell me you like me."

 **(Y'all are probably not going to like this… Oh well y'all got used to Gabe x Goldie.)**

I leaned in slowly and kissed him. I let the file slip out of my hand. I guess the manager was right.

"What is that Mr. John?"

"N-Nothing!"

"You are hiding something Mr. John. I sense a hint of nervousness."

"I can tell you, but you must not tell it to anyone else. This file I hold in my hands could spread chaos across this company and wreak havoc on Gabe and Goldie."

"I won't tell. Just let me look."

took the file and read the content. He was wide-eyed and his ears fell back.

"That file holds the truth that the puppet was trying to hide."

"W-We have to tell them Mr. John."

"We can't. All calculations lead to turmoil. We need to convince Goldie and Gabe to put this Nightmare Project on hold. The next animatronic is Fredbear…"

"What is wrong with that?"

"We have Goldie's old Ai. Fredbear will know the truth…"

"How could something this big be overlooked?"

"The puppet had us all fooled. He went around hiding the truth and nowwe are holding the truth in that Ai and this file. Could you imagine if Fredbear was turned on? We would be doomed."

I pulled out my phone and dialed Goldie. He would understand.

 **(Goldie's POV)**

My phone was ringing. It was 3:00 in the morning. I groaned and rolled over to answer it.

"Hello."

"GOLDIE I NEED TO TALK TO YOU IT IS VERY IMPORTANT!"

"Whoa cool it a bit. Is the facility on fire?"

"No it is worse than that. We need to call off Project Nightmare."

"Call it off? We have three animatronics up and running! Why do we need to call it off?"

"Trust me Goldie, there is a hidden truth somewhere in the Ai of the next animatronic. If we boot him, there will be chaos."

"What is the hidden truth?"

"Sorry line is cutting out…" The phone clicked. It didn't say call dropped. Something was going on here.

"Gabe!" I turned over and shook him awake.

"Babe it is 3 in the morning. Go back to watching me sleep."

"I actually sleep now, remember?"

"Then go back to sleep."

"Gabe this is important!"

"Fine what is it?"

"The head engineer just called to call off the Nightmare project. Something about the hidden truth."

"What hidden truth?" I had his full attention.

"He didn't tell me. He hung up on me. He said their next animatronic had the truth."

"What could possibly be so bad about the truth?"

"This truth he said is the key to chaos."

"How is it the key to chaos?"

"I said I don't know. We need to go down there."

"Can it wait until later? You just woke me up and I either want to go back to sleep or spend time with you."

"We can have our alone time later. We have to go now and I don't want to go without you."

I kissed him to help my argument a bit.

"Fine let's go."

"I love you."

"I love you too Goldie. You are a pain in my butt sometimes."

We hopped in the car and sped to the engineer building.

"I hope you are not mad at me." I said as we pulled up.

He pushed me against the car and kissed me.

"I can't be mad at you. I almost lost you, remember?

"Okay let's head in."

We walked in and saw N. Bon and John talking. The kissed each other.

"Is this the big truth that is going to stop production? We don't mind that you two are in love, but I would have to punch your face if this is the reason."

"Goldie baby calm down. We don't need to be violent about this. A simple slap would do." Gabe said.

"No this isn't the reason. This just happened tonight. Why would I worry about putting the next animatronic on hold for this?"

"Because we thought you were stupid."

"I am not that stupid or else I wouldn't be a higher up."

"Okay so what is the truth?"

"What truth?"

"The truth you woke us up at three in the morning about!"

"I woke y'all up?"

"LET ME AT HIM!" I held Gabe keeping him from hitting John.

"Gabe I cannot speak of this truth."

"Why not?!"

"It will destroy Goldie, okay?"

"Goldie can handle the truth."

"Not this truth. It is far more serious."

"Should we just listen to him Gabe? He sounds very serious."

"Wait…who is the next animatronic?"

"He is Fredbear. We have Goldie's old Ai."

"So Fredbear would know what Goldie knew?"

"Which means he would know the truth…"

"The truth has to be told. You will build him tomorrow or be fired. Make your choice."

"I choose to be fired."

"This must be a pretty big truth. You're fired. However, you can still visit with N. Bon anytime you like. I cannot keep you away from your love like the old owner kept me from Gabe. I don't want to see you anywhere near the Fredbear project though. We will be watching."

"Goldie…you just fired our head engineer. How will we replace him?"

"I have a guy. You let me worry about that."

"Goldie, once this truth gets out, there will be hell."

"I will give you your job back once we hear this truth."

 **(John's POV)**

I expected Goldie to understand. Instead I lost my job. I still have the file hidden away in my car to be taken home and secured. Why was Goldie acting this way? Did he really want to hear the truth? I needed to do something to buy some time.

"I have changed fired to suspended with pay. I feel guilty about firing someone whom has been with the business for this many years."

"Goldie, listen to me."

"I have listened and I want to know."

"Fine then, go ahead and learn the truth. You will see and you will be devastated."

I gave N. Bon a kiss and walked out the door.

 **(Goldie's POV)**

I turned to N. Bon. He knew something and I could see it. I went to approach him, but was stopped by Gabe.

"Goldie, what is the matter with you? You seemed so different back there. Are you okay?"

"I am fine Gabe. I don't know what you are talking about."

"You just fired our head engineer."

"Suspended with pay."

"Same freaking difference! You would have fired him if you didn't feel guilty."

"I want to know the truth!"

"That is only because the truth involves you! If it involved me, you would recommend that we don't hear it. I would listen to you because I love you, so please listen to me."

Gabe was right. He is always right. He was speaking reasonably.

"I love you too Gabe and I will listen. Let's call John and apologize and go get some rest. I am ashamed at what I became earlier. I guess I am not as wise as I thought."

"Just remember Goldie, if you would have learned the truth, what would have been done could not have been reversed. There would have been no going back."

I pulled out my phone and called John.

"You are back on the team and the project is called off. This better be one hell of a truth."

"Thank you Goldie and believe me it is."

I hung up the phone.

"Let's head home, I am tired."

"Right behind you Goldie."

 **Narrator: Gabe and Goldie headed home. John decided to head on home too. The truth still lies out there. Will it be spread to Gabe and Goldie? The Manager is quite the trouble maker. Will he expose the truth? This is where this segment ends…**

 **A/N**

 **A lot has happened in this chapter. A lot more than I expected when I started it about a month ago. What will happen next? :) See you in the next chapter…**


	6. Chapter 6: His Life is a Lie

**A/N**

 **Writing these a little early, but the internet went out and there is nothing else to do. If I do not write them now, I will never get around to it. Not y'alls problem, y'all are just here to read.**

 **Thank you for your wonderful support and the making me feel welcome after not writing for a while KillerWoW and Phoenix-Magic!**

 **Let us get on with this…**

 **Theme song: Mandopony: Nothing Can Hurt Me**

 **Chapter 6: His Life is a Lie**

 **(My POV)**

I was so exhausted. I got so worried about that truth that I didn't sleep. Goldie could tell I was very cranky.

"Wait…Freddy might know something." Goldie said.

"Why wouldn't you know anything?" I asked.

"Someone somewhere is trying to hide the truth."

"It has to be someone all knowing…they have us all fooled. What is the lie even?"

"I don't even know, but it involves me."

"I think I know who it might be…"

"I think I have a good idea who also."

"It has to be the Marionette. We have to confront him." I said.

"Maybe we should just drop it. This must be a really big truth."

"Goldie I love you, but the truth has to come out."

"How does John even know? What did he stumble upon?"

"He is still hiding something."

"We need to find out."

"How can we do this without doing something illegal?"

"Maybe we can just ask him."

"We already tried that, remember?"

"Should we try being a bit more persuasive?"

"Goldie violence will not help and will get us in more trouble."

"I may know one animatronic who may know."

"I have a good idea of which one."

"Let's go and see him."

The one he was referring to was Golden Foxy. It has been a while since we talked to him.

We hopped in the car and sped off to the restaurant. I was just so tired and wanted to hear this truth and go to sleep. I looked at Goldie apologetically. I had really wanted to spend time with him. He reached over and stroked my hair showing he accepted my apology. How did I get so lucky to find him? **(Wow I am jealous of myself…)**

We pulled up to the restaurant. I stopped before getting out and wrapped myself in Goldie's arms.

"I want you to promise me that no matter how bad this truth is, you will not leave me. Don't destroy yourself if it is too bad. I cannot go on without you."

"I could never do that to you."

"Thank you Goldie, let's head inside."

We walked in the doors to the restaurant. Everyone greeted us at the entrance.

"Golden Foxy, we need to talk to you in private."

"Alright let's go to the supply closet."

We followed him and closed the door behind us.

"What do y'all need to know?"

"We need to know the truth…"

Golden Foxy looked at us in surprise.

"You don't mean…?"

"Mean what? John stumbled upon something. Maybe it is a file."

"Oh my god you do mean that truth." Golden Foxy stared worriedly. "Listen I would reveal it if I could, but that is not a good idea. I am still torn because he never let you remember. He thought it would be best if he didn't. I mean he is all knowing."

"You know it has to be told eventually, so tell us. It is better than it surfacing another way. I will get Mangle to build Fredbear." Goldie said.

"That is the person you had in mind to replace John?"

"I said I know a guy and Mangle is a guy."

"Then why are we wasting time here? Let's go and get that Ai."

"I just realized we are very stupid."

"How?"

"Plug the Ai into the computer…"

"Why didn't we think of that before? That would save a lot of work."

"Someone better not have walked off with it."

"Good you two can go and do that and I will sit here and forget this ever happened." Golden Foxy said.

"We will visit you tomorrow."

"I am willing to hope so. I know y'all probably won't."

"Okay ye of little faith. See you later then." I responded.

We got back into the car and went to the building. I crawled into the back seat and fell asleep.

 **(Goldie's POV)**

He was out of it pretty good by the time I got there. I left the engine running with the air on. We had a full tank of gas and I didn't want to wake him. I quietly got out of the car and walked into the building. John was in there with N. Bon. I ignored them and walked to the lab. The hard drive was right there.

"Ah what are your secrets Fredbear?"

I walked out the door and got back into the car. Gabe was still fast asleep. He was so cute laying on the backseat like that.

I pulled out our spare laptop from under the seat of the car. I realized I didn't have the equipment to hook it up. This was something for home anyway. I received a phone call a few minutes later.

"Goldie, why didn't you say hi and why did you stop by? You have the Ai don't you?"

"Yes I have it. I need to know the truth." I hung up on him and drove home. I pulled into the driveway and woke Gabe up.

"Babe you look very adorable, but I do not think I can carry you inside."

He stretched and looked over at me drowsily and spoke in a tired voice. "You think I am adorable?"

"Of course you are! I wouldn't lie to you."

I was in a hurry to view the Ai content. I hopped out the car and went to run up to the door. I was promptly stopped by Gabe.

"What's the rush? I want to be loved."

"Let's just head inside. I'll love you while I am doing this."

"Okay I am right behind you."

I walked in the door and grabbed my laptop and the stuff to hook in the Ai.

"Once you read this, there is no going back?"

"I have to know."

"Well let's go snuggle and read it together."

We walked back to the bedroom and crawled into bed. I booted up the computer. This was the moment of truth. It booted up to his desktop. He hooked in the Ai and opened the files. He looked at the latest memory on his Ai and a note he left himself.

It read:

'Don't let them hide the truth. You committed the bite. It was not your fault though. It was the outcome of bullying. A brother and his friends picked a kid up and put him too close to your mouth. You were following your Ai at that time and just singing a song and you accidentally bit down. This truth will be the first thing said if the Ai is ever used. It has to be known'

"No…no that is impossible! I remember what happened. A child was murdered outside the restaurant that day and I freaked out! I-It cannot be!"

I looked through the pictures. It was all true! I had to tell Foxy. I found a picture of Springtrap. He was never in the restaurant! Maybe he was and it seemed like he wasn't. Freddy wasn't there. Golden Foxy didn't appear to be there either! What is going on here? I became so freaked out and confused I dropped my laptop. Gabe reached over and hugged me.

"My entire life is a lie. I do not know what to believe."

"You can believe me when I say I love you."

I found a bit of a smile and rolled over on top of him. He blushed a slight bit and giggled.

"Hehe Goldie you haven't made me blush in a while."

"Well you made me happy and you are the only one I can trust now."

"How could you fall for someone like me?"

"You are my light in this darkness. Without you I wouldn't be able to handle this information."

"Well you are forever mine and I am glad."

I fully embraced him in a hug and walked to the front door.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I am going to talk to the puppet and apologize to Foxy. You can get dressed and come with me if you'd like."

"Wherever you go, I go."

I smiled when he said this. He threw on his suit and put on his top hat.

"You look cute in your top hat."

"So do you, now let's head out."

We got in the car and ran off to the restaurant again. My phone rang and Joshua's number showed up.

"Oh no, I forgot about him."

I quickly made a U-turn back to the house and screeched to a stop in the driveway.

I ran into the house.

"What is going on fathers?"

"A lot has happened today, but that is not important. You need to eat something because of your new energy burning mechanism."

"Can't we just call it a stomach?" Gabe asked.

"It isn't like a stomach, but that is easier."

I got to work on preparing something. Gabe fell asleep on the couch. I fed Joshua and went and sat next to him.

"Awe my poor baby is worn out." I said smiling. I carried him to bed and flipped off the light.

"Want to head to the restaurant with me?" I asked Joshua.

"Sure! Where is father at?"

"He is asleep because this has been a long day and it is only 11:00."

"Will he be okay?"

"I am sure he will."

Joshua finished eating and we got in the car. I am not exactly going to be father of the year. I forgot about him.

I pulled up to the restaurant and got out of the car. Joshua followed beside me as I went up to the door. I walked in and everyone met up with me in the entrance area. All of their faces stared at me. I was still wondering how much of this was true. Springtrap had been there with me. How did Golden Foxy play into this? I pointed to Foxy, Freddy and Golden Foxy and signaled them to follow.

"What is it Goldie?" Freddy asked. He sat in a corner holding Foxy's hand

"Aye what be the matter?" Foxy also asked.

"I have to tell you something Golden Foxy already knows. I have to tell the truth."

I brought my laptop with me and my old Ai.

"I did the bite. The bite Foxy did that time was a cover up. It didn't really happen."

I showed them the Ai files and the pictures and continued.

"You three were never in Fredbear's Family Diner, Springy was. His life was a lie also. I don't know what his reaction would be. It makes me mad that the truth had to be hidden so long. I was used for a child murder and now I have done the bite. I wouldn't be able to live with myself right now if I didn't have Gabe."

Everyone sat around the room speechless. Golden Foxy didn't look too surprised because he knew.

"I was created as a tool to help cover this up. The puppet made it look like it was me, you and Freddy and Fredbear's. Now that the truth is discovered, I am not needed anymore. Take care everyone…" Golden Foxy disappeared.

"What do we do? You did the event that scarred Foxy for life." Freddy spoke up.

"It wasn't my fault though. Also, I wasn't the one hiding the truth."

"Still, all this time Foxy was blamed for something you did! I don't even know if we are brothers. Your name is Fredbear, not Golden Freddy. You are not a Fazbear."

"Still, we stuck together like brothers."

"You threw me through the wall of the pizzeria."

"I was blinded by the rage of the child killings and I thought Foxy did the bite! We all did!"

I started to become angry with Freddy. He was tossing me away.

"Freddy ye don't have t' be mean. He didn't know lad."

"I feel like I don't even know him anymore. I can't speak to him right now." Freddy walked out the room.

"Dammit!" I punched a hole through the wall. "My life is a lie, my name is a curse!"

"G-Goldie?" Foxy said cautiously.

"What?! You going to walk out too?!" I snapped at Foxy. He shrunk back a little. I felt a bit guilty and sat next to him. "I'm sorry Foxy. I am just frustrated."

"It be okay lad."

"Goldie!" Gabe came running in and hugged me.

"That isn't my name. My name is Fredbear. I am not the brother of Freddy. I was not there with Golden Foxy. I am a lie."

"What makes you say that?" Gabe asked.

"Freddy disowned me as a brother and blamed me for all that has happened. He walked out of the room."

"Freddy did that to you?!" Gabe went to storm out of the room. I grabbed his shoulder.

"Let me go! He hurt you and now I have to hurt him!"

"Violence will solve nothing and you know this. Let's just drop this and go. Besides, Freddy is tough and cannot be hurt by you."

"How dare he say that to you?! He can't just cast you away like that! You did not know!"

"I know I did not know. He doesn't see it that way though. All he sees is the wrong I committed and the blame Foxy got for it."

Freddy walked back in the room. "It was all about you. You were the first to freak out in the version of Fredbear's we were told about! You were the one used in the child murders! You hurt Foxy when you thought he did the bite! It was always YOU! Now we find out from you that you did the bite!" I let out a low robotic growl.

"YOU act like I intended for all of this to happen! You are blaming me! I didn't do shit! All of these were events I happened to be involved with! I did not kill those kids! I did not intend to bit down on that child's head, his brother along with his friends threw him into my mouth! I was singing like normal and bit down! I did not know Foxy didn't do the bite!"

"Calm down Goldie." Gabe hugged me.

"That was his nick name when he was Golden Freddy, when he was a Fazbear! Now he is Fredbear and a child murderer. He is not my brother."

I charged at Freddy and pinned him up against the wall.

"We all know I can beat you! Why do you insist on running your mouth?"

"I know this will prove my point. Look at you! You have violent tendencies!"

"This proves nothing!" I gripped his neck tighter crushing his voice box.

"Goldie stop!" Gabe yelled.

"You are lucky Gabe is here. He is the only thing keeping me from dismantling you where you stand!" I released Freddy and let him fall. He coughed and got up.

" _L-Look w-w-what you did t-to me!_ "

"You did that to yourself. I am not a child murderer." I got sad and went to walk out. "Before I go, I am glad now that I am not your brother. A brother would never say the things you did." I walked out to the car and climbed in. I rested my head on the steering wheel and sobbed.

 **(My POV)**

Goldie was in shambles, Freddy had a wrecked voice box, and Foxy was sitting in silence. The other animatronics heard what was going on, but didn't dare to interrupt.

" _Why-y are you s-still here? G-Go be with your f-failure of-f a husband!_ "

"Freddy that is your brother you hurt. Don't you see what you just did? You are nothing! You are worthless! You are a failure! You are just going to do that to Goldie? You deserve a lot more than a broken voice box! You sit here and think about what you have done!" I stormed out the door and hopped into Goldie's car. I wrapped my arms around him and sobbed with him. He had been through so much and he was wondering where it all would end. None of this changed my view of him. I would never leave him no matter what. I will stick with him no matter what happens. I never left his side that entire night.

 **(Freddy's POV)**

I went up and sat next to Foxy. He walked to the doorway and faced me.

"Ye just turned away yer brother in a time of need. Ye have hurt him in the worst possible way. I cannot be with you until ye apologize and take back all that ye said." He left the room. I sat there in silence. I loved Foxy and he just walked out the door. What have I done?

I walked to the other end of the restaurant where Bonnie and Chica were.

"What do you want?" Bonnie asked.

"You are a monster! Look at what you did!" Chica exclaimed.

I walked sadly over to the prize corner.

"I will speak to you. I saw this coming and understand."

" _W-w-why would I want t-to talk to y-you? You did this to u-us_!"

"No my dear Fazbear you all did this to yourselves. These are the consequences of your actions."

" _Y-you hid the t-truth from us_!"

"To try and help you. John didn't have to stumble upon that file and then call Goldie. Goldie didn't have to view that Ai and learn the truth. He also didn't have to tell you the truth. You didn't have to be a bitch to him. All of this could have been avoided."

I let out a low growl.

"Oh how cute…what are you going to do to me? Didn't you hear what Gabe said? You are nothing!"

My gears ached with sadness. Gabe was right, I am nothing. I could make myself something by stopping the source of this madness. I needed some help though.

"Don't try to get smart. I can read your mind!"

" _Y-you o-only th-think you can._ "

I walked to the secluded part of the restaurant where the Phantoms resided.

"Greetings and how can we help you my brother?" Phantom Freddy greeted me. I started to sob because of what I told Goldie earlier. I had to apologize to him. I also needed to stay strong in this moment.

" _W-we h-h-have an u-unwanted guest a-among us…_ "

 **A/N**

 **To be continued… What will happen? The puppet is very powerful. Hmm…**


	7. Chapter 7: Battle of the Minds

**Authors Note:**

 **I am setting up my chapters differently. I may not be able to write as much. School is going to be hell this year. Personal personal blah blah blah**

 **Thank you for long time support KillerWoW and Phoenix-Magic!**

 **Let us get this chapter rolling…**

 **Chapter 7: Battle of the Minds**

 **Narrator: Recap: Gabe and Goldie went to the restaurant to talk to Golden Foxy. Golden Foxy refused to speak the truth they were seeking. They decided to instead go to the facility to get the Ai. Goldie took it home and hooked it into his computer. He had learned the truth. He went to the restaurant to tell Foxy and Freddy. Golden Foxy disappeared because the truth had been revealed. Freddy turned Goldie away. Foxy broke up with Freddy because of this. Freddy went and talked to the puppet. He was now in the room with the Phantoms planning an attack.**

 **This is where our story continues…**

 **(Freddy's POV)**

"You want our help? We heard all that you said to my other brother Goldie." Phantom Freddy looked rather displeased with me. I cannot say I blame him.

" _I-I sh-shall m-make a m-mends with G-Goldie."_

"You can't just apologize and expect Goldie to forget about what you said! Do you even realize what you did?"

" _A-Are w-we just-t going to s-sit here and argue, o-or are y-you going t-to h-help me?"_

"We will get rid of this guest, but we are doing this for Goldie. Come on gang, let's kill the puppet."

"I have always hated my counterpart." P. Puppet said.

"Ah finally some action!" P. Chica exclaimed.

" _T-Thank y-you all f-f-for this."_ Freddy said.

The entire restaurant melted around them. Nothing but darkness remained. There was a harsh and raspy voice that could be heard.

" _You think it is that easy? I am all knowing! Let us see if you can win this battle of the minds!"_

"Are you afraid to fight fair?" P. Freddy asked growling

Several puppets appeared all around us.

" _Which one is the real me?!"_

" _I-I g-g-guess we j-just have to b-break e-each one until w-we f-find out."_ I replied.

We all attacked at once. He kept sending more and more. We kept breaking them and pushing forward.

" _That was but one battle! We have several to go!"_

"This some sort of video game?" P. Freddy asked.

" _It is like a video game, but it is reality."_

"Kind of stretching the boundaries of reality here."

" _Enough chatter! Complete all of the mind battles and only then can you battle me and possibly send me away!"_

"This is definitely a video game." P. Foxy said

"Called it!" P. Freddy exclaimed.

A maze appeared before us.

" _Find your way to the light at the end of the maze. Cheaters will be crushed!"_

" _I-I saw-w this m-maze in a d-dream. F-Follow me…"_ I said.

"I wonder what is going on around us." P. Freddy stated aloud.

" _Y'all are in a temporal pause. Time is standing still around you, but y'all can move about normally. No one even knows time is on pause. Only with my defeat or yours will time return to normal. When it does, either you all or I shall remain. Then I suppose I have to kill Gabe and Goldie or hide your deaths. It would be a shame if you all lost."_

"You will not get near my brother or his husband! Not as long as I am standing!" P. Freddy yelled.

" _Then you better hurry. Time is ticking."_

I lead the way through the maze. It was a very long maze with many twists and turns. Good thing we never get tired, or at least the Phantoms don't. I was starting to slow down a bit.

"Freddy!"

" _N-Need t-to recharge. Sh-shutting d-dooooowwww…"_

 **(Phantom Freddy's POV)**

I hoisted Freddy up on my shoulder.

"Guys we lost our guide. We are going to have to figure out the rest of this maze on our own."

We were near the end anyway. Half of me wanted to just leave Freddy there. I was still blazing mad at what he said. Being mean to him will solve nothing though. No animatronic shall be left behind.

" _You have completed the maze. Time for the next battle."_

"How many of these things are there?" I asked.

" _Not too many more. This is all to make you more tired and weaker."_

"No matter how much you throw at us, we shall remain strong!"

 **(Just going to throw this out there, I am not referencing a movie or game. This is all off the top of my head)**

" _One of you has already fallen weak and you all shall do the same."_

"Well he is not a Phantom or ghost animatronic like we are. He has to recharge and we don't. Also, he is very old."

" _He is pathetic. You can end all of this now with the sacrifice of him. I will go away and turn all of this to normal, or you can keep going on this test of wits."_

"Freddy might not have been nice to Goldie and said some horrible things, but I will not trade his life for us to get away alive and the possibility of you still being out there to cause trouble."

" _Congratulations, you have passed the third battle."_

Freddy began to stir and awakened.

" _Wh-What did-id I miss?"_

I wrapped him in a hug.

"That'll have to wait for another time. Let's end this."

I might be mad at him, but he is my brother and nothing can change that.

A hole filled with fire appeared in front of us. A narrow bridge appeared across the center.

" _This is the battle of timing and patience. You all have to find a way across without the bridge collapsing. Here in front of you lies the doorway to hell. Talking metaphorically by the way, but you all get the point."_

"The bridge is narrow and we will collapse it if we all go at once. However, once someone steps on a board, it falls. We will have to be fast. Up for a little sprint old timer?" I asked turning to Freddy.

" _Th-These old legs have not f-failed m-me yet."_

"Okay line up everyone." I said. We all got in a line.

"On the count of three, we run for it! One…two…THREE!"

We all ran across the bridge. Boards fell as we ran, making small hisses as they hit the fire. I peeked behind me to check on Freddy. He kept up pretty well. We all made it across the bridge.

"Roll call!" I exclaimed.

"Here!" P. Chica yelled.

"Here." P. Puppet said.

"Hi." P. BB said.

"Ahoy! I be here." P. Foxy said.

"I-I am h-here." P. Mangle said.

" _I-I am h-here as w-well."_ Freddy said.

"I think that is everyone. Good job!" I said. I pulled Phantom Foxy aside. "You okay?"

"Aye I be okay love. Ye okay?"

"Eh don't worry about me. I am quite alright." I placed my nose to his making mine squeak.

"I love ye."

"I love you too PF. Let's get this over with."

Freddy had a sad look on his face. I had forgotten Foxy broke up with him. I went up and placed an arm around him.

"It will be okay brother, you will see."

" _I thought that would weaken your numbers… No bother, I will just have to kill you all myself."_

A present box rose from the ground. Music from that music box played all around us. The puppet rose from the box. I got into attack stance ready to attack him, tipping my hat forward and growling.

"Oh how adorable, you still think it will be easy." The puppet said. "Mind this riddle: What is unseen is still there. Can you fight what you cannot see?"

He disappeared into the darkness. P. Chica suddenly falls over hurt.

"Hitting a lady is not very polite." She groaned getting up. She swung her arm and hit him.

"A lucky shot…" He said.

"More where that came from if you touch me again!" She yelled. Freddy was the next to collapse to his knees. The puppet was knocking holes in his costume. I charged and started swinging getting two hits in.

"Can't you see he is hurt enough? Don't touch my brother!" I yelled.

"You still think he is your brother?!" Images flashed through my head. They were the events that happened with Goldie and Freddy. The hurtful things Freddy said. He was trying to turn me against Freddy, but I refused.

"Staying mad at him will solve nothing."

I reached out and grabbed him. He could not be seen, but that didn't mean he wasn't there.

"I have him! Get him!" Everyone attacked at once until the music box stopped and the present box disappeared. All at once the restaurant reappeared around us. We had killed the puppet. It was as if everything had been put on pause and was continuing exactly the way it was before the battle. He was right about the temporal pause.

"Everyone okay?" I asked.

"We are all fine." P. Puppet responded.

I turned to Freddy.

"Hey, are you okay?"

" _Wh-Why are y-you w-worried about m-me? I-I am a m-monster."_

"Monster or not, you are my brother. There was a deal the puppet tried to make while you were out of it. He said that he would have ended it all and went away at the cost of your life."

" _Y-You let m-me l-live?"_ Freddy asked.

"You are my brother and there was a possibility he wouldn't leave. At least now we know for sure he is gone." I said. "Now let me take a look at that voice box."

I took Freddy's voice box and fixed it up a bit.

"You will still have the stutter, but at least your voice is not scratchy."

"Th-Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"I h-have a c-call to m-make."

"Okay we will be around. Let's go rest easy a bit gang."

"Right behind ye." P. Foxy said.

"I am glad." I responded.

 **(Freddy's POV)**

Gabe had left that phone here for us to contact him. I pulled up Goldie's number and called him. He picked up the phone.

"H-Hello." I said.

" _What do you want? Calling to hurt me more?"_

"N-No. I-I wanted t-to apologize-ize for earlier. Ph-Phantom Fr-Freddy showed m-me the error-or of m-my ways."

" _How did he do that?"_

"H-He th-thinks of m-me as a br-brother and you a-as a br-brother. He h-had a ch-chance t-to trade m-my life for all of th-theirs and he turned it down."

" _Though I am mad at you, I wouldn't trade your life either, but how did an event like that even happen?"_

"W-We killed the p-puppet."

" _Oh I see. How can you kill the all-knowing?"_

"I-I h-had help fr-from an ar-army of Ph-Phantoms."

" _There has to be a catch somewhere."_

"I-It was a b-battle o-of the m-minds. F-Fighting multiple p-puppets l-looking f-for the real one, a maze, trading my life to end it, a d-door t-to hell, a-and the k-killing of th-the puppet."

" _What was going on around you while that was going on?"_

"W-We were in a t-temporal p-pause. T-Time was s-stopped f-for all of y-you, b-but we were a-able to move fr-freely."

" _I am immune to temporal pause. I was wondering why Gabe was so still and nothing was moving. Anyway I will head down there in a minute or…"_ He appeared behind me. "Right now."

I hung up the phone and hugged him.

"P-Please forgive a f-foolish o-old bear."

"I forgive you. I cannot stay mad or hold a grudge. You did make me very sad earlier."

"I-I do n-not know wh-what went through m-my h-head earlier. I-I l-love you Goldie and y-you are m-my brother. Th-The truth i-is revealed and the p-p-puppet is g-gone. The future is looking b-brighter."

"I love you too Freddy. The future is indeed looking brighter. I am thinking I should retire though and Gabe should too. We can live out our lives together in peace. Our time in this world is temporary, but I want to make the best of it and live it out as long as possible. We shall see what the future holds for us though."

"H-Hopefully y-you will c-come and v-visit."

"Of course I will. I cannot abandon family."

"M-Makes me g-glad to h-hear that."

"I need to go see the Phantoms and thank them for the help."

Goldie left the room to the domain of the Phantoms. I sat back and rested. This old bear was tired and needed to recharge. Before I blacked out, Foxy came up and sat next to be.

"Fr-Freddy?"

"Y-Yes Foxy?"

"If it be okay with ye, I am willing to take ye back."

I wrapped him in a hug and gave him a kiss.

"I-I would l-love th-that more than an-anything in th-the world. I-I love y-you Foxy and I missed y-you e-every second y-you were g-gone out o-of my l-life."

"I love ye and missed ye too. I was rememberin' how much I missed ye and overheard yer conversation with Goldie. Also, it be best if we stick together fer Jonathan. The lad would not be able to stand us being separated. I can't live without ye either."

"H-How did w-we fall i-in love? I-I favored the d-darkness and b-being alone. Y-you favored th-the same th-thing. I-I guess w-we are c-compatible."

"I be guessin' so also."

I sat snuggled up with Foxy and fell asleep on his chest. I was glad to have him back. What would I do without him? He is to me what Goldie is to Gabe.

 **(Goldie's POV)**

I walked into the room with the Phantoms. I was immediately greeted with a hug by Phantom Freddy.

"I am so glad to see you Goldie. What brings you here?"

"I just wanted to thank y'all for your help and hear Freddy's apology."

"It was no problem. We are happy to risk our lives to help. It is what we do. I wonder if the puppet was able to foresee his death."

"I knew y'all were up to something. I am immune to temporal pause and it was weird having Gabe next to me not moving."

"You should have been there Goldie! It was cool!" P. BB cut in.

"Sorry I couldn't make it and it was best I wasn't there. All that time in the pause, I was able to think. I heard about the opportunity to trade Freddy's life. I know what he said was painful, but I still saw him as a brother in the back of my mind. I would have refused also."

"You and Freddy are my brother. I couldn't trade Freddy's life to save mine and I would never ever trade yours. You are sweet and not out to hurt anyone. Freddy just instigated it today."

"Well I will see y'all tomorrow. I am in dire need of rest and I need to see Gabe."

"Good night there Goldie."

"Good night everyone!"

I teleported back to the house and hugged Gabe.

"What did I miss?"

"Nothing at all my sweet Goldie."

"Gabe I have been thinking about retiring and you doing the same. I love this company, but I feel this company is tearing us apart."

"Whatever decision you make, I will back it. It is best that we do retire. Not much point in trying to keep the company afloat. I will offer everyone a big retirement and shut down. That'll have to be for tomorrow though. I fed Joshua and now he is playing video games. I am going to go rest." Gabe went back to the room. I followed him and rested next to him, never leaving his side. It is moments like these I cherish the most.

 **Narrator: The next day, Gabe and Goldie met with the staff for the restaurant. He announced he was closing the doors for good. He gave everyone big retirement checks and walked out the doors. Gabe and Goldie still live their lives in solitude with Joshua. They go and visit the restaurant every day they are in town and take vacations out of town. They don't see a future plan for another restaurant, but there is always a chance. After all, they can't see the future. This is where our series ends…**

 **THE END…**

 **Authors Note:**

 **So this is the end of My Grand Misconception the series…or is it? It looks like there will not be a FNaF 5, but we never know. Thank you all for reading!**

 **Characters list for the series:**

 **Golden Freddy**

 **Freddy Fazbear**

 **Bonnie the Bunny**

 **Foxy the Pirate Fox**

 **Chica the Chicken**

 **Toy Freddy Fazbear**

 **Toy Bonnie the Bunny**

 **Toy Foxy the Pirate**

 **Toy Chica the Chicken**

 **Puppet**

 **Balloon Boy (Joshua)**

 **Withered Freddy Fazbear**

 **Withered Bonnie the Bunny**

 **Withered Foxy the Pirate**

 **Withered Chica the Chicken**

 **Phantom Freddy Fazbear**

 **Phantom Foxy the Pirate**

 **Phantom Balloon Boy**

 **Phantom Puppet**

 **Phantom Chica the Chicken**

 **Phantom Mangle**

 **Springtrap the Bunny**

 **Nightmare Bonnie the Bunny**

 **Nightmare Foxy the Pirate**

 **Nightmare Freddy Fazbear**

 **-Unfortunately Nightmare Chica the Chicken and Nightmare Fredbear were never built along with Nightmare-**

 **Credit to Scott Cawthon for these characters and the amazing game that inspired me to write this story!**


End file.
